Mobile Suit Gundam: Core
by RedAmrimori
Summary: Ok. Getting started on my first bit of work here. Now I know it said mobile suit gundam and yes there were no mobile suits in site but just be patient. It'll get there. Just introductions and what not for now. This is my first story I've ever written so be gentle. Lol Note: I do not own Gundam but I do own this story.
1. Prologue 1

Prologue 1: The Agent and the Hacker

New York. Summer. Approx 11pm Tuesday night. They call it the city that never sleeps and for good reason too. People coming and going. Cars constantly hurrying down the streets. Shops opening and closing at all hours of the day. All of this remains true to one person. Down a dark street stand an old run down apartment building. Made of red brick it has stood the test of time and endured all forms of weather and abuse. Within its confines though an individual is hard at work. A poorly lit room, messy with food wrappers and containers. The low hum of computer fans all working together and the light sound of a keyboard being typed away at is all that can be heard. Computer screens displaying all forms of information were the only light source here. Sitting behind the keyboard was a lone woman. She seemed to be in her early twenties, was about 5'4" and pretty thin. She wore plan looking clothes, a long sleeved shirt, loose fitting jeans, no shoes, in a nutshell she was dressed rather messily. Her hazel colored eyes darted back and forth over the monitor in front of her. Her hair was light brown but dyed red at the tips and shoulder length. All in all she looked like a normal girl. Yet she was one of the most wanted cyber criminals on the face of the planet. Infamous for hacking bank numbers, federal lists, and military secrets, she's been on the run for sometime now. She was careful this time around though. When she fled from England she covered her tracks well and went straight into hiding when she arrived at New York. She was safe... At least she thought she was. Her name is Elizabeth Slivers.

Meanwhile outside the same apartment. Down the street a single black unidentifiable sedan pulled to a stop. The engine shut down and a young man opened the door and slowly stepped out. He wore a navy blue suit with matching dress pants, a black tie, and an expensive pair of dress shoes. He too looked to be in his twenties. His hair was jet black and should length and his eyes were a light blue. Once out of the vehicle he reached into his pocket and produced a pack of cigarettes. He lit one and took a long drag.

"This is Mathews. I've arrived."

He muttered seemingly to himself and he exhaled a puff of gray smoke. He then adjusted the small ear bud he was using to communicate with the rest of his team. On the other side of the block and black van, similar to the car he drove was stationed. Inside was a small group of men, each one busily working on the machines and computers that lined the inside of the van. One of the men wearing a head set spoke.

"Roger that agent Mathews. Proceed with caution. We've managed to hide you from her but you'll be going in blind too."

Mathews had already began walking towards the building.

"Roger."

His name is Curtis Mathews. He is a special agent within Interpol. Interpol stands for international police. They deal with matters regarding international security. As it stands they've been tracking Elizabeth Slivers for sometime now. They got close in England but she barely managed to slip away. This time they were being more cautious. Curtis walked inside the complex easily enough, security was informed of what was going on and had been working with Interpol. He quietly proceeded up stairs and before long he stood outside her door. He slowly drew his gun and reached for the doorknob. Locked. Of course. Without so much as a warning he stepped back and kicked the door in.

"FREEZE!"

He yelled at the top of his lungs. Elizabeth quickly spun around.

"Elizabeth Slivers! You're under arrest! Put your hands behind your head and there will be no trouble!"

He now stepped inside. Elizabeth's mind raced.

'Crap! How'd they get so close?! Gotta get away!'

She glanced around. It was just then she notice that one of the many power cords scattered about the floor was within his path. She waited and listened to what he said. She began to kneel down.

'Just a little more... Gotcha!'

Just as his foot stepped on the cord she quickly grabbed the cord and pulled as hard as she could. Luckily the cord noosed around his ankle, he was caught off guard and tripped face first. She saw her chance. She stood quickly and grabbed a nearby keyboard and rush Curtis. He sat up just in time to see the keyboard being swung at his face. He managed to get a hand up for some defense but she used the opening to grab for his gun. He tried to pull away from her but she didn't let up. Soon enough the two of them were struggling for the control of the weapon. Just as she thought she had a chance she was surprised with a strong knee to her gut. Her eyes widened as he followed up by sweeping her feet and tossing her over his shoulder to the ground. She gasped to catch her breath, she knew she was in trouble now. She's had no training, doesn't really know how to fight what so ever. She normally did all of her fighting from afar. Just as she opened her eyes she was greeted with the barrel of the gun pointed down on her. She sighed before giving up. He cuffed her and contacted his team.

"Mission complete. I have her in custody. Pull on around so we can load her up."

She knew what was coming next. Soon she would be in a small cell for the rest of her life. She almost felt like crying until Curtis spoke.

"You sure gave us a lot of trouble you know that?"

He started to escort her out of her room and the complex.

"If you had just given up sooner you'd know that the real reason we've been trying to catch you was so we could use your services."

She had a perplexed look on her face and asked.

"Wait... What do you mean you need my services?"

They were now outside and the van was waiting for them. The doors slid open and she was helped inside.

"Don't worry. Everything will be explained shortly."

With that the door slid shut and the van drove off into the night.


	2. Prologue 2

Prologue 2: Unlikely Team

Location unknown. Approx 10:30 am Wednesday morning. After her capture Elizabeth was driven for quite some time before arriving at an airport. The van came to a stop on the runway itself. The two men in the front seats exited the van while the remaining stayed and kept an eye on her. Behind the van the black sedan with Curtis pulled up slowly. Curtis stepped out and met the two men.

"Is she ready for transport?"

He asked as he dug out his pack of cigarettes. The two men nodded. He pulled out a single cigarette and lit it. He took a deep drag and exhaled a large puff of smoke skyward.

"Alright. Let's load her up."

With that the two men walked back to the van and knocked on the side door. Immediately the men inside stood up and held on to Elizabeth's arms before the door slid open. They helped her out of the van and walked her over to Curtis. She huffed.

"Can't you guys be a bit more gentle? I'm not exactly a huge threat here."

She said with a glare. Curtis then pointed to a small private jet that was parked not too far away.

"My apologies. We're going to be taking you to our headquarters. I'm going to ask for your cooperation. If you don't give us any trouble then maybe I'll let you out of those cuffs."

She sighed and nodded in agreement. They guided her to the plane and soon enough they were all on board. Once everything was settled the plane slowly took off. Once they were airborne Curtis produced a key from his pocket.

"Well a deal is a deal. Besides it's not like you can do much now up here."

He unlocked her handcuffs and released her. She rubbed her wrists a bit before asking what was on her mind for the past few hours.

"So... We're exactly are you taking me? What do you have planned for me?"

Curtis sat back down across from her.

"Well... To be honest I don't know all the details myself but supposedly we need your talents to help in another case. As for the specifics you'll have to wait until we get to our headquarters."

He wave to one of the guards who then ducked behind one of the curtains. A few seconds later he came back with a tray of drinks. He walked over and held the tray before them.

"But for now why don't you have a drink and try to relax?"

He took a drink himself as he offered. To be honest she was a little paranoid. She didn't like not knowing what was in store for her. She cautiously took one of the drinks. She took a small sip before speaking again.

"Okay but you still didn't answer my other question. Where are we going?"

He too took a drink. He smiled.

"Like I said. We're taking you to our headquarters. As for the particular location I can't say but don't worry. We've got sometime before we arrive there. Until then try to relax."

She sighed once more and took another drink. Time passed and she remained quiet for most of the trip. They flew for about 10 hours more. Within that time she dozed off. When she awoke they had just landed. She looked out the window in hopes of being able to figure out where they were but to her shock they seemed to have landed on a private airfield. Once the plane came to a stop she was helped off the plane. To her surprise not far from the landing strip was a rather large looking mansion. Curtis then walked up next to her.

"Well there it is. You'll be staying here for a bit but I'll give you a tour later. For now lets head inside."

The two of them walked down the path leading from the landing strip to the mansion. The mansion itself was painted all white. It was four stories tall and had a huge courtyard. Once inside they were greeted by a well dressed man who was carrying a folder in his hands.

"Ah you're finally here."

The man said in a friendly tone.

"We've been expecting you. Have you informed her of whats been going on Curtis?"

Curtis nodded. The man then opened the folder.

"Right then. If you would follow me to the meeting room I'll give you the rest of the information you'll be needing."

He began guiding them through the halls of the enormous building. Elizabeth glace back and forth taking in the sheer size of the mansion. Soon enough they arrive at a pair of double wooden doors. The well dressed man opened the door to a large room with a long table in the center. At the end of the room a projector could be seen hanging from the ceiling and a large screen was hung on the wall for it. The three of them walked in and sat down, Elizabeth and Curtis on one side and the Well dressed man opposite of them. He then slid the folder to the two of them. Curtis opened it to see a file. It was titled 'Tetsuo'.

"What's this?"

Curtis asked. Elizabeth took the file from under him to look at it herself.

"Hey... I've heard of this guy. He's a world class hacker. He's messed up some pretty big things. Ranging from cyber terrorism to massive funding siphoning. He's done it all."

Both Curtis and the well dressed man looked at her with surprised looks on their faces.

"I see that you're well informed Miss Silvers. But you are indeed right. As it stands he's one of the most talented and dangerous cyber terrorist in history. And it's because of that that we've asked you here. You see Miss Silvers we want you to help us catch him. Of course if you do you'll be compensated for your help."

Elizabeth looked up from the file to him.

"Wait. I just have to help you catch him and I'm free?"

He nodded.

"You'll be given the equipment necessary to find him. You'll also be working with Mr. Mathews here."

Curtis's looked to him in surprise.

"B-but sir. I wasn't..."

He was cut off.

"Don't worry Mathews. We've already taken the steps to your transfer. You will help Miss Silvers to track Tetsuo. Once he is found the two of you will be sent there to apprehend him."

Curtis nodded. Then Elizabeth spoke up.

"Um. To do this I'm going to need my gear. You could buy me the equipment to track him down but it would take longer to customize it all to my specifications."

The man nodded.

"We've already taken steps to retrieve all of your things and bring them here. Until then feel free to use this facility as you wish."

He gathered up the files and put them away. They all stood and left the room. The man quickly left and disappeared down one of the halls. Curtis then turned to Elizabeth.

"Well I guess we're partners now Mrs. Silvers. I'll show you to your room."

Before he could turn she spoke up.

"It's Elizabeth. Call me Elizabeth. Mrs. makes me sound old."

Curtis smiled back at her.

"Then call me Curtis."

He then showed her to her room.


	3. Prologue Final

Final Prologue: A New World

Location unknown. Approx 3:45pm Friday afternoon. About three months have passed since Elizabeth and Curtis were assigned as partners and started their search for the cyber-terrorist know as Tetsuo. Elizabeth was pleased. Not only was Interpol true to their word and brought her all of her gear from her apartment but they also supplied her with just about anything else she needed free of charge. Her new room held shades of her old. Computer monitors scattered through out the room displayed all sorts of information and the low hum of the seven pc towers that dotted the area could be heard from even outside the room. She was busily typing away behind her desk, gathering and sorting data on Tetsuo, trying to make ends of it all. Hoping to find a single track or lead that could guide them to him. Meanwhile Curtis did all the leg work. When she had a promising lead he would head out immediately to follow it up. But more often than not it was a dead end. Frustration was mounting. The door to Elizabeth's room opened suddenly and a rather tired looking Curtis walked in. He shambled over to a nearby chair and sat with a sigh.

"Man... I'm getting tired of all this running around. My jet lag had jet lag."

Even he made a funny look after he said such a ridiculous thing. He must REALLY be tired. He glance over to Elizabeth. She was doing her usual thing, so busy with what was in front of her to even notice he had walked in. He sat up a bit and called out to her.

"Hey... Hey Elizabeth!"

His shouting nearly caused her to jump. She stopped typing and finally looked up from the screen.

"You scared me. There's no need to yell."

He smirked.

"Sorry. You get too absorbed you know that? Anyways the last lead you had was a bust. Just another empty warehouse."

She sighed. She was getting frustrated too. Yes she knew she was dealing with a world class hacker. Yes she knew that there was a good chance these things would happen. But all the same it pissed her off. She knew she was talented and that when she really wanted something she'd get it. But this...

"Aaaaaauuuuggggghhhhh!"

She suddenly let out a frustrated scream that caught Curtis off guard, nearly making him fall out of his seat. She slumped back down behind her screen. She felt as if all her energy has just drained out of her. She leaned forward and banged her head on the keyboard lightly.

"This is so annoying! Why can't I do this?!"

She shouted into the desk. About then Curtis stood and walked over. He put a light hand on her shoulder.

"Hey. Calm down. You need to relax. So we've hit a few bumps. It's no big deal. We'll find him."

He spoke calmly. She sighed and looked up from the desk to say something and that's when she noticed it. One of the many windows she had opened was flashing. She slowly sat up and clicked it. There it was. One of her search programs had done it. She managed to trace down a small trail and it lead to a location, Paris. She suddenly threw both her arms in the air, nearly hitting Curtis in the face.

"YES! I found him!"

She shouted louder than before. Curtis leaned in over her shoulder.

"You're sure? You've found something?"

She was all grins now. With a graceful stroke of the keyboard she brought up a map layout of Paris with an indicator of his location.

"I didn't just find something. I found him! His current location is here."

She pointed to the screen. Curtis looked it over and nodded.

"Alright. Lets get going."

She stopped.

"Wait. You mean I'm going as well?"

He nodded. He thought it was about time she got outside, she had been cooped up in here for who knows how long and he didn't think it was healthy. Of course he could tell her that. He then explained how he could use her out on the field just in case Tetsuo tried anything. She wasn't too sure about the idea but then again it did make some sense. She could hide their presence while keeping an eye out in case he tried to escape. She reluctantly agreed. They made the necessary preparations. She grabbed her custom made laptop while he gathered his gear. In the process he stopped her.

"Hey. Here take this. You may need it."

He handed her a small handgun. A 9mm to be exact. She hesitated and just stared at it.

"Go on. Take it. You don't know what will happen out there and I may need your help. Besides you can use this to protect yourself just in case."

She gulped. She felt two things. One was a sense of fear. The thought that she may have to use that frightened her. She had never used a gun before. The second was... Well she wasn't too sure what it was. Embarrassment maybe? No one had really shown concern for her since she was a child. She could feel her face warm up a bit before quickly taking the gun.

"R-right. Okay."

Was all she could manage as she put it away. They both finished preparing and rush out of her room.

Hours later... Paris, France. Approx 9:50 pm. Her lead had brought them to some docks. The warehouse where Tetsuo was located seemed to be in a run down state but as they approached Elizabeth pointed out all the small yet masterfully hidden cameras and what not that their target had scattered over the area. Thanks to her laptop she was able not only to get a layout of the warehouse but was also able to pinpoint all of his traps and trips. These ranged from simple observational devices to actual dangerous explosive. Who ever this guy was he didn't play around. Elizabeth remained in the car they had rented while Curtis was guided in by her. They communicated via a pair of headsets. He cautiously walked through the warehouse, making sure not to move until she gave the word. Slowly he made his way up a flight of stairs and soon he stood in front of a door.

"Okay... He should be on the other side. Be careful..."

Elizabeth's hushed voice was the only sound Curtis could hear. He took a deep breath before opening the door. An odd smell came floating out of the room. It was kinda sweet, like rotten sweet. That and a hint of that strange electronic smell that you get when having a computer run for too long in a inclosed space. There he was. Curtis could see someone sitting in front of what looked like quite literally pile of monitors. He slowly stepped into the room.

"... Tetsuo I presume? You're under arrest."

He said calmly with his gun drawn. What happened next caught him by surprise. The chair where Tetsuo was sitting suddenly turned around. There sat a rather young looking man, maybe in his late teens. His hair was a messy black unkempt mess. His brown eyes had noticeable black rings around them. He was dressed in a simple t-shirt with some Japanese writing on it, it read 'No Future' on it, and a pair of baggy looking pants. The young man smirked at the gun aimed at him.

"Ah. A pleasure to meet you Mr. Mathews. You've been trying very hard haven't you?"

Curtis was a bit taken back by the fact he knew him. Tetsuo noticed this and went on.

"Curtis Mathews. Age twenty seven. American. Born in New York. July 7 1986. You have one older brother and one younger sister. Both parents deceased. You belong to Interpol correct?"

Curtis was shocked to say the least. All of his info that should have been well hidden was suddenly thrown in his face. Meanwhile Elizabeth was waiting outside. She was nervous to say the least. Once he walked into Tetsuo's room they were on radio silence. It was driving her nuts. She went back to her laptop. She scanned over the warehouse's details once more... Wait. She stopped and looked closely.

"Crap!"

She shouted and flung the car door open and rushed inside. Back with Curtis. Curtis hadn't backed down yet.

"Alright smart guy. So you know who I am. Then you know why I'm here. I suggest you give yourself up peacefully."

Tetsuo laughed out loud.

"Really? You think I didn't prepare for you?"

It was then that Curtis had notice that Tetsuo's hand hadn't left his keyboard.

"I've rigged this place to blow. All I've got to do is press one button and you and your partner will be blown to pieces."

Curtis could feel sweat dripping down his face. Was he bluffing? Would he risk his own life just to stop them? He knew about Elizabeth. What else did he know? Things were getting risky when suddenly Elizabeth burst into the room with her gun drawn. Tetsuo was unphased.

"Ah. Miss Silvers. Welcome to the party. I assume you've figured it out then?"

Elizabeth was shaking. It was pretty noticeable. Curtis wasn't sure if it was because she was scared, nervous, or both. Elizabeth looked to Curtis.

"He's not playing around. This whole place is ready to blow."

Curtis sighed. They were at a stalemate. He glanced around the room. That's when he noticed it. a fuse box on the opposite side of the room. If they could somehow get the electricity off then maybe the explosives would go off. Curtis's eyes glance at Elizabeth's then back to the box. He was trying to lead her to it. Elizabeth was breathing pretty heavily. She kept a tight aim on Tetsuo but noticed Curtis kept glancing at her. She looked over and saw he also kept looking at something else. She followed he gaze and saw the box. She gulped. Now she was nervous. She had only one chance to do this. Curtis then spoke in hopes of distracting Tetsuo.

"So... What now? Neither of us can really make a move here. You don't expect to come out on top of this do you?"

Tetsuo smiled.

"I don't really care."

Curtis was surprised by this reaction. Tetsuo continued.

"You don't seem to understand me. Let me explain. You know all of the things I've done. The terrorism. The theft. All the laws and rules I've broke. You want to know why I did it?"

Elizabeth was just about ready. Tetsuo seemed more focused on Curtis at this moment. Curtis answered.

"I don't know. Money? Fame? Power?"

Tetsou seemed please with his answers but shook his head.

"Sorry but you're wrong. The correct answer is... Nothing."

Curtis was confused. Nothing? He had no reason for doing all that he had done? Tetsuo continued once more.

"Heh. You seemed confused. Is it so hard to put it all together? I did it all because I wanted to. Because no one else could. I did it because it seemed like a fun idea. I did it because this world is entirely too boring!"

Elizabeth suddenly took the shot. Her gun rang out followed by a burst of sparks. Then the lights went out. It was pitch black in the room now. She could heard Curtis suddenly rush forward followed by what sounded like the two men hitting the floor. She then could hear struggling. She wasn't sure what to do. She aimed her gun into the black.

"Curtis?!"

She called out. Almost immediately afterwards a gun shot rang out once more. Elizabeth jumped. It wasn't her gun. She then started panicking.

"CURTIS?!"

Silence. All she could hear was her breathing. She held her breath.

"...I'm alright."

Curtis finally spoke. She sighed in relief.

"Could you go see if you can get the lights back on? It's kinda hard to see in here."

She nearly laughed out loud, mainly because all the stress had left her body.

"A-alright. Give me a sec."

She stumbled through the dark for sometime before finally reaching the fuse box. After some fiddling around she managed to get the power back on. Luckily all her shot did was cause a short. All she had to do was replace a fuse. Good thing there was some inside the box itself. The lights flickered on and Curtis could be seen pinning Tetsuo to the ground. Elizabeth walked over to the two.

"You've got him?"

She still had her gun trained on Tetsuo just in case. Curtis slowly stood up with Tetsuo, he firmly had both his arms pushed up behind his back.

"Yeah. I think we're done here."

Tetsuo smiled as looked over his shoulder at the two.

"Oh? You think so do you?"

Almost as if on cue the computer that he was standing in front of suddenly turned back on. As it did it the screen suddenly went red.

"Goodbye Mr. Mathews and Miss Silvers."

Was the last thing the two heard before a blast of heat covered their bodies and an explosion tore the warehouse apart. It was strange though. Just as it happened both Curtis and Elizabeth could have sworn they saw an image of a white flowing cloth flash before their eyes.


End file.
